


Terrible Things Can End Up Good

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a store clerk and oh shit I just spotted my ex please let me hide behind your desk-thing” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things Can End Up Good

Placing the last item from her cart onto the conveyor belt Clarke smiles up at the cashier trying to be a good customer. However the freckled man before her only grimaces in a non pleasing way. Clarke realizes that people who worked at grocery stores probably dealt with shitty people all day so she didn’t pay much attention to the guy’s crappy attitude.

While waiting for the guy to finish ringing up her stuff Clarke starts to play on her phone paying no attention to what was going on around her. She only looks up when she hears the door of the store swish open. Glancing at the person who walks in Clarke’s eyes widen and she starts to panic.

Looking around Clarke tries to find a place to hide. She couldn’t just drop to the ground. That would be too obvious and she would just bring more attention to herself. Attention that she could really do without.

Clarke gazes at the man in front of her who actually staring at her a perplexed look stretched across his face. Without even thinking about it Clarke just blurts out, “Can I hide behind the counter? I just saw my ex walk in and I really don’t want to deal with him.”

Instead of being annoyed like she thought he would be the man in front of her smiles, slightly amused by how frantic she was acting. Instead of replying he just nods and she quickly rounds the corner, ducking down by his legs.

From down on the ground, Clarke realizes just how tall the cashier actually was and she also gets a very good view of his face. His very very attractive face. Shifting Clarke leans against the guy’s legs trying to ease some of the pressure off her legs. Instead of saying anything the cashier just continues to scan her groceries.

“Hey does your ex kind of look like a douchebag?”

Slightly startled by the deep voice that comes out of nowhere Clarke jumps scared out of her mind. When she realizes that it was just the store clerk she grins sheepishly up at him. He was just laughing at her silently, shoulders shaking as he tried to keep his laughter in.

“Yeah he does. Long hair, big nose and scary looking eyes.”

“He just left the store so I think it’s safe for you to come out now.”

Standing up on unsteady feet Clarke starts to sway slightly, not being able to feel anything in her legs at all. Luckily the guy was there to put a supportive hand on her arm. He waits until she gets her balance back before letting go.

Smiling gratefully Clarke makes her way back around to the right side of the checkout area. She looks at the guy in front of her carefully reading his nametag.

“Thanks for that Bellamy. You saved me from a very awkward encounter.”

This time Bellamy sends her a real grin and Clarke can feel her heart stopping. He was just that gorgeous. Sun kissed skin, dark curly hair and deep brown eyes stared back at her. He also had a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks and all Clarke wanted to do was count all of them. Bellamy was definitely the most attractive cashier she had ever met.

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to be of help.”

Biting her lip, Clarke just nods trying to think of something to keep the conversation going. She kind of wanted to get to know this Bellamy fella better. She just didn’t know how to ask him out after she had practically forced him to help her out.

Deciding to just take a chance Clarke asks, “Would you…” at the exact same time that Bellamy says, “I know this is weird.”

They both chuckle before Clarke says, “You go first.”

Letting out another soft laugh Bellamy clears his throat before nervously reaching behind and touching his neck. Avoiding Clarke’s gaze he focuses on completing her transaction as he says, “So I know it’s weird and I have no idea how long it’s been since you broke up with your ex and I don’t even know your name but do you want to go out sometime?”

A grin spreads across Clarke’s face and she excitedly says, “First of all I’m Clarke. Second it’s been ages since we broke up and third I would love to go out with you Bellamy.”

Bellamy’s answering grin is just as wide as Clarke’s. Printing off Clarke’s receipt he grabs a pen and quickly scrawls something out on the bag. Handing Clarke the piece of paper Bellamy just says, “I hope to hear from you soon.”

“You definitely will.”

Clarke smiles at the gorgeous curly haired man before leaving the receipt clutched tightly in her hand. As she walks out of the store there is a giant grin on her face. Maybe seeing her asshole ex boyfriend hadn’t been that terrible of a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
